Thanksgiving: Angel Style
by discussionsonpaper
Summary: It is Thanksgiving in the SPN world and Cas is asked to come back to heaven to spend the day with his brothers, Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Balthazar as well as his father. This is an AU and written with RoseTintedLiving.


_**Summary:** It is Thanksgiving in the SPN world and Cas is asked to come back to heaven to spend the day with his brothers, Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Balthazar as well as his father. This is an AU and written with RoseTintedLiving... Small parody, I guess some would say..._

_**Disclaimer: **If I did own this, Cas, Balthazar and Gabriel would still be with us, and Bobby would not be in the situation where he might die...  
><em>

_**A/N: **Hey guys, so this is an AU of what an angel thanksgiving may or may not look like. In collab with my wonderful friend RoseTintedLiving... hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>"I don't see why you <em>have <em>to go Cas," Dean said, looking up from the gun he was cleaning thoroughly as Bobby stood to place some book away, a phone held loosely in his hand. Sam had just left to get their usual for their Thanksgiving dinner: KFC, beer and, of course, pie.

"They _are_ my family Dean, and though we may not get along at times, when one is invited you simply _have _togo,"

"Yeah… well… you can always have Thanksgiving dinner here, if you, you know, wanted." Dean muttered as he stood up and moved to stand in front of Castiel. Dean's arms started to rise as he moved, his fingers working to fix his crooked tie. It was then he realised what he was doing and with an awkward cough his hands quickly occupied itself with something else, "Well, you better be going then shouldn't you?" He said, venom laced his voice, "You wouldn't want your brothers to… I don't know… smite you… or something."

With a flutter of his wings, he was gone.

* * *

><p>By the time that he had arrived, at the heaven that they had agreed on previously, everyone had already gathered. The white house with blue shutters stared at him. The red roses stared at him through the bushes and were neatly cut and placed in rows just below the windows. He stared; he could feel that everyone was there, everyone but his father. He could tell that Lucifer was sitting in the corner while Gabriel and Balthazar were standing in front of the food, talking and eating. Michael and Raphael were further in the house, working in the kitchen.<p>

He stared at the house; he knew he had to go in, "HEY! CAS!" Gabriel shouted as he suddenly appeared on the balcony. He resigned and walked in.

Cas knew he shouldn't have come, he knew it.

He could hear Raphael trying to aggravate an already aggravated Michael. He could hear them arguing about unimportant things. "I _know_ how to cook a turkey, _Raphael_! I do not need you breathing down my neck and telling me what to do!"

"Well, _Michael_, if you cooked it _properly _then I wouldn't _have _to breathe down your neck and tell you what to do."

Lucifer stood in the corner, staring at everyone, glaring at anyone that had even tried to make eye contact with him. He could hear Balthazar and Gabriel talking in hushed tones over the food, the food that they had steadily been eating. Before he knew it, his brother caught his gaze, and held it. Gabriel's mischievous smirk set into place, his vessels eyes twinkled with excitement. "Hey, Cas," he said as he quickly walked to his quiet brother, Balthazar right behind him, "we need your help…"

He _really_ shouldn't have come, he thought to himself as his drunken father, who had finally shown up, lay on the table, his head resting on the mashed potatoes. Balthazar and Gabriel continued to harass him as he tried to ignore him. "I do not understand why you are planning this; you both know that it will just make Michael angry. I do not know about the two of you but I do not want to see our brother angry." He said his eyes were determined to stay forward, staring at the screen; he waited for a reply back from his human.

In the background they could hear yet another argument taking place. "I told you, you should have started cooking the turkey earlier!" and "I will not let you just conjure up anything, we are to cook this by hand!" along with many shouts of "Well Dad would want us to…" Castiel rolled his eyes at the arguments that were giving Gabriel and Balthazar such wicked ideas for pranks.

"Leave them alone…" muttered a voice, from the corner of the room. Earlier Lucifer had turned his armchair to face a wall, trying to make it clear just how much he didn't want to be there. Gabriel clicked his fingers, and made Lucifer's chair swung round. The youngest brother looked up, unamused, from the laptop he was busy typing on, "Leave them alone," he repeated, emphasizing his point, "This is hellish enough as it. We do not need you two _morons_ creating more family angst."

Balthazar strolled over to lie on a couch that rested parallel to the armchairs. "Awwh… now, c'mon Luci. You're missing all the fun here! We know this is the last place you want to be – at least make it interesting."

Lucifer slammed his laptop shut and glared at Balthazar. "Do not call me Luci." he hissed as he stood angrily onto his feet, "You are damn lucky I bothered to even turn up."

They let him storm out the room to go find another corner to brood in, since he was correct: this was a miracle he turned up. Last time they even tried inviting him to a family event was a nightmare: Michael had made_one comment_ about the charity work he was thinking of doing, and Lucifer had turned everything on the table into remains of humans. He had not turned up at one Christmas event since.

"It's a shame you know!" Gabriel called after his melodramatic sibling. "We were just about to start on at Cas about his new boyfriend."

Lucifer didn't bite, however Castiel blushed and wished he could sink into his chair. "Why can you not just let me wait in peace…" he mumbled, as Balthazar and Gabriel started laughing. He knew the taunting had only just begun - but couldn't help himself, his eyes wondered downwards to the phone in his had, (whilst he brothers started chanting something crude) he texted Dean, maybe talking to him would make time go faster.

Gabriel suddenly filled his vision as he stole the phone from the angel's hands and threw it to Balthazar at the dining table. "Because, _Castiel_," he dragged out, "It has to do with something called, oh, I don't know, _fun_!"

"Yeah, Cas," Balthazar entered the conversation again, his mouth, once again, filled with food, "_fun_, I'm sure that your human boy would know what we are talking about," his eyes filled with mirth as they teased him.

"I… do not understand what you are talking about, Balthazar," Cas said, though the deeper colouring of his cheeks would suggest otherwise.

"So you are not currently texting a 6 foot 1 brown haired beauty of a hunter with the name Dean Winchester?" Gabriel quipped, showing that he had, in fact, looked at the small screen of the phone.

"Listen, Cas," Balthazar said, giving him back his phone as he tried not to laugh at the misfortune of his brother, "Can you _please _help us. We can't pull it off because Michael and Raphael both kicked us out of the kitchen, and you know you don't mess with them if they team up… _with each other_."

"I said no, okay? I agreed I would turn up and I played my part; but I refuse to join any silly games of yours. Do you remember what happened at Easter? I am not going to bring the start of _another_ civil war."

"_Oh, Easter_. Easter was a big misunderstanding, and honestly, an over reaction. It wasn't our fault Mikey and Raph didn't find the giant rabbit as amusing as we did." Gabriel snorted.

"No, I think what they didn't find amusing was that it crashed into Sunday Lunch, and destroyed the dining table… again." Cas retorted snidely, and went back to texting Dean.

"Come _on_ Castiel. Do you _really _think that your human toy would want you to be like this Cas?" Gabriel continued to goad, a glass of wine suddenly appearing in his hand

"Be like what?" Cas asked, curiosity weaved between the question

"A sulker. A stick in the mud. Don't be one of _those _guys Cas. Don't be a-" Balthazar stopped and looked around, when he made sure that there was no one else in the room he continued in a whisper, "a Lucifer."

He exhaled loudly, he knew that the two brothers would not leave him alone until they had what they wanted, "What do I have to do?" he asked in a defeated tone.

Gabriel and Balthazar lit up in delight, "What you have to do," Balthazar said, pulling a device out of his pocket, "is to change all the fillings of the pies into this."

He looked at the strange device in his hand, "These are loaded grenade shells,"

"Yes, I am glad you realise that," Gabriel said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "now, do you understand what you have to do?"

Cas stared at them, it was obvious that he had not listened to the previous instructions. "Put these," Gabriel said slowly, pointing to the bombs in his hands, "into the pies"

"The pies?" Cas repeated, his eyes grew wider.

"Yes, the pies," Balthazar answered

"The pies?" he repeated again

"YES! THE FREAKING PIES!" Gabriel shouted, they were running out of time.

"I do not think that Dean would appreciate this," he muttered as he stood up, slowly walking to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Castiel stood outside, looking up at the sky that a young 6 year old had conjured in her heaven. His eyes were glazed over in thought. His hand, which rested in the pocket of the dark blue pants, covered a small metallic rectangle. He took it out and stared intently at the small screen that had lit up at his touch. Slowly he pressed the down arrow, twice; he skipped over Bobby's name and went to the 'D' section.<p>

'Calling: Dean' it read, he pushed the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. He had picked up. "…and bring back some more pie" he heard the voice of Dean from the tiny speaker, "Hey Cas, how's the family get together going?" Dean asked, but Cas could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Dean," he said softly, a loud 'BOOM' was heard from inside the house and he could hear Lucifer screaming, he could tell that Michael would be close to tears and that Balthazar and Gabriel would be laughing at their prank, his father would have been too drunk to notice, and if he did, he didn't seem to care, "Is it too late to join your thanksgiving?" he asked finally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed it :D_


End file.
